


The Crossover Between Work Life and Personal Life

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remy is gradually spiraling out of control, but becomes interested in a new sort of hobby.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Remy "Thirteen" Hadley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Remy's New Hobby

Ever since Remy Hadley had received her official Huntington’s diagnosis, her life had gradually spiraled out of control. Not massively, but still a considerable amount. Staying up into the small hours of the morning, turning up to work hungover with House having to save her from a drug test more than once. A new ‘hobby’ Remy had taken up, besides from the drinking and the drugs, was picking up women at bars and spending the night with them.

Being bisexual, Remy had the choice to bed men or women (or sometimes both). But she liked the challenge of picking up women; she liked to feel accomplished. Standing at 5’7” with gorgeous soft brown hair, and a figure to die for, people would literally line up for the chance to speak to her, let alone take her home. There was one woman, however, Remy had had her eye on for quite some time.

Her name was Allison Cameron.

After House’s primary team had either been fired or had chosen to leave, Remy decided to apply for one of the open positions. Cameron had been a part of the primary team however she had left after deciding to become a part of Princeton-Plainsboro’s ER department. After Remy had been successful in essentially ‘taking over’ Cameron’s position, she had been taken on a tour of the hospital by non-other than Lisa Cuddy (Dean of Medicine) herself. This tour had included a whistle stop tour of the ER, where Remy had spotted Cameron for the first time. A few inches smaller than Remy with neatly styled blonde hair, there was no denying that Cameron was a looker. Endlessly long legs met a slim torso, making her have a petite frame.

Remy was intrigued by Cameron and had heard rumors from around the hospital that she had a short fuse and was prone to spontaneous outbursts. This made her even more intrigued by her- how could such a slight creature create such a reputation for herself? She would have to wait until her next shift to find out.


	2. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught giving herself fluids following a heavy night out, Remy meets Cameron for the first time.

“Dr Hadley.” a stern voice called from the lobby, “a word in my office, please?”. Although it was phrased like a question, Remy knew it was not. Lisa Cuddy asked no questions. After a hectic night drinking at a local nightclub, she was feeling much less than okay. Waking up with a thumping headache and a severe hang over, Remy decided to sneak into work early to give herself some fluids in the hope it would help her sharpen up. Granted, she felt much better but still looked like a train wreck- messy hair, wearing the same clothes as the night before (waking up in a strangers bed meant she had no chance to go home and change) and reeking of alcohol. 

Remy was careful- making sure she booked an exam room in the clinic for a ‘private consultation’, signing out a bag of fluids for a fake patient. But, apparently, she had been spotted. Much to Remy’s dismay, Dean of Medicine Lisa Cuddy had also arrived at work early for a conference call and noticed an IV pole missing. When she asked Allison Cameron (who had been pulling an extra shift at the clinic that morning) about the missing pole, she told Cuddy that Remy had taken it into an exam room but no patient had followed her. 

After an embarrassing lecture from Cuddy, ending in House having to bail her out from a drug test (for the third time) Remy was furious. She had to find out who had tattled to Cuddy. She stormed out of the office but stopped almost dead in her tracks when she noticed Cameron hanging around, looking like she wanted to say something. “Hey Cameron!” Remy shouted across the clinic. “I assume it was you who ratted me out to Cuddy?” she continued, a menacing look in her olive-green eyes. Cameron ambled over, her shapely hips swaying back and forth. ‘I didn’t rat you out, I just answered a question.’ Cameron responded, unphased by Remy’s outburst. “I just wanted to say I was sorry; I genuinely didn’t mean for you to be subjected to one of Cuddy’s infamous lectures.’ 

Remy was taken aback by her response. She had expected her to be ruffled, maybe stutter a little. Cameron looked like the soft of person to shy away from conflict, but apparently, she knew how to craft a witty response to a somewhat aggressive conversation. Remy liked this in a woman- being able to stand up for herself and be independent, without becoming a groveling mess on the floor the second she raised her voice. 

‘Well, that’s okay. I guess I’m just annoyed at the whole situation and not just you.’ Remy told her. Cameron nodded in agreement and shot Remy a cheeky wink before making her way to her next appointment. “Actually, Cameron?” she asked. Cameron turned in response. “Do you fancy grabbing a drink at Harbors after your shift?”  
Cameron didn’t even hesitate to answer, “I’d like that, pick me up at 7:00.” And with one final wink, she disappeared into an examination room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter in my first fanfic! Thank you for all the support on the previous chapter.   
> \- I will try to chapters more regularly!

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic! I really hope you like it, let me know what you think in the comments below!  
> \- More chapters will be added soon!


End file.
